


We Didn’t Start the Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: 1x12 rewrite, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, the MOST useless lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1x12 rewrite
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written, so please feel free to give me feedback on it!!!

“I didn’t just lie. I started the fire.”

Josie knew she was in too deep. She had to come clean. 

She had watched Hope and her twin tear each other apart for days over the rumors and the fire and everything else that had ultimately destroyed any chance at a friendship between them so many years ago. She couldn’t take it any longer. 

So now, here she stood, looking between them, trying to gather the courage to own up to the mistake she made so long ago. She took a deep breath, turned to the red headed girl standing in her doorway and hesitantly began to fill her in. 

“Lizzie had made some remark about me being obsessed with you. I just blurted out ‘How could I be obsessed with somebody who could say such mean things about my twin?’”

“But I didn’t!” Hope interjected. 

“I know. I just made it up.” The younger girl admitted. 

“Why?” Hope asked, clearly baffled by the actions of the brunette, who she had previously considered to be so honest and loyal and kind. 

“Because I didn’t want Lizzie to know the truth.” Josie began. It was now or never. Josie squeezed her eyes shut and took one final slow, deep breath, willing herself to continue. The only way she could even begin to fix all the damage she had caused was to be completely and totally honest. “I had a crush on you.” Josie said softly, her eyes moving between the floor, the ceiling; really just anywhere besides Hope’s eyes. “And I had slipped a note into your room that morning. I don’t know, I just really immediately regretted it, so I did a fire spell under your door. I was really only aiming for the note.” 

Hope and Josie held eye contact silently for a moment, the younger girl desperately trying to read Hope’s expression, to gauge her reaction, but her face remained more or less blank. Suddenly, Lizzie spoke up from behind them, reminding the pair of her presence. 

“Why would it matter that I knew?” Lizzie asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Because for my whole life, any time I’ve ever liked anyone, you go for them. And you always win.” Josie explained to her sister. 

Hope, who had been silently processing Josie’s admission, finally seemed to react to all of it. Instead of the anger that Josie had braced herself for, Hope just smiled softly to herself. 

“You had a crush on me?” She finally asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

“Of course I did.” Josie’s brown eyes wide and sincere. “Who wouldn’t?”

Lizzie seemed to notice the way that Hope and Josie shyly smiled at each other, a light blush spreading across both girls’ cheeks, because she smirked knowingly to herself and announced that she would be spending the night with Sebastian, hurrying out the door and leaving the two of them alone, shutting the door on her way out to give them some privacy. Josie chuckled at her sister’s complete and utter lack of subtlety. 

Josie sat on the edge of her bed, and addressed the girl that was still leaning against her door. “I really am sorry, Hope. I had no idea that the fire spell would cause so much damage. And the damage I caused in you and Lizzie’s relationship, I just... I knew I couldn’t take any of it back, I couldn’t fix everything I’d destroyed, and I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you over it, Hope. You just... you mean the world to me and I-” At the sight of Josie’s tears, Hope crossed the room and sat next to Josie on her bed. Despite everything, Hope couldn’t find it within herself to hold any resentment towards the younger girl. She took her face gently in her hands and used her thumb to swipe the tears off of Josie’s cheeks. 

“Hey, Jo, look at me.” Hope said, tilting her chin upwards with her finger. “I forgive you. It’s okay. It’s okay, Jo.” Her heart felt as if it was about to burst in her chest, and she knew that no matter what, she could never feel anything but love for the girl in front of her. 

“It’s late. I should go.” Hope began, tucking a stray hair behind Josie’s ear. 

“Stay.” Josie whispered, more of a command than a request. “Please.” 

“Yeah. Of course.” Hope breathed back. 

“Um, I can move to Lizzie’s bed, I know you must be weirded out by-” Josie rambled, until Hope cut her off by simply wrapping an arm loosely around her waist and laying her down gently, her chest pressed to Josie’s back. Josie’s face burned red and her body was as stiff as a board. Josie cleared her throat awkwardly and asked, “Do you want to borrow some pajamas?” Hope couldn’t help but giggle at Josie’s apparent nervousness. 

“Yeah, sure.” Hope replied, propping herself up on her elbow, already missing the feeling of Josie beside her. Josie grabbed a pair of shorts and a loose, cutoff t-shirt for herself, and tossed Hope a baggy t-shirt that would easily reach to her knees, no shorts necessary. As Josie went into the bathroom to change, Hope watched her walk away, contemplating everything that had just happened. 

Josie had a crush on her. But had, as in past-tense, or...? 

It had to be. There was no way Josie still wanted her, not after everything that had taken place over the past few years. As far as Hope was concerned, Josie resented her just as much as Lizzie did for occupying so much of Dr. Saltzman’s time and energy, she was just too polite to express it. 

Hope, on the other hand, was never truly able to overcome the crush she had developed on Josie as a 14 year old. She had tried her best not to acknowledge it, to distract herself with boys like Landon. And yet, somehow, she still found herself staring at Josie from across the room from time to time, admiring her gorgeous dark eyes and her soft, full, kissable lips-

Hope was yanked from her reverie when Josie returned, and raised an eyebrow at Hope when she noticed that she hadn’t changed into her pajamas. Oops. Josie can be... distracting. 

She traded places with the brunette, shutting the door to the bathroom and pulling the sleep shirt over her head. She took a moment, leaning against the bathroom counter, studying her face in the mirror. She knew that her and Josie would never be a thing. She had resigned herself to it years ago. 

She wondered if she was torturing herself by allowing herself to sleep in the same bed as Josie, knowing that she could never be with her the way that she wanted to be. She decided that she didn’t care, that she would take what she could get and savor every moment of it. When it came to Josie, Hope had no control.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie sat on her bed as she waited for Hope to change into her pajamas, trying to steady her breathing and slow her heart rate, yet to no avail. 

Hope would never love her the way she did. Hope was straight. And as far as she knew, she still had some type of thing with Landon. 

Sure, Hope had been spooning her just minutes before, but it was probably just... a friendly spoon. That’s a thing, right? She guessed it had to be, that was the only plausible explanation for what had just occurred. 

Hope was spooning her as a friend... and hopefully, Josie thought, almost involuntary, Hope would friend-spoon her again when she got back. That could be good enough for her, she supposed. 

And then Hope emerged from the bathroom, wearing Josie’s shirt, hair messy and falling in gentle waves. 

Screw that. She could never be completely content with just being friends with Hope. But what choice did she really have other than to grin and bear it, to pretend that she wanted nothing more with Hope so as not to risk their friendship? 

Hope flicked the lights off and crawled back into bed with Josie. Josie was already lying on her side, so Hope simply resumed her position behind the brunette. Josie felt her loop an arm around her waist and pull her flush against her, stiffening again and reminding herself for the hundredth time that Hope was only being friendly. 

Apparently, Hope could sense her tension, because she brought her chin up to rest on her shoulder and whispered, “Relax, Jo.” Into her ear, causing her breath to hitch. 

Josie felt Hope’s hand rest on her bare stomach with her fingers splayed out, causing goosebumps to erupt all over the girl’s torso. 

Josie let her eyes fall closed and tried to steady her embarrassingly shaky breathing. She felt Hope drop a kiss on her shoulder and whisper a soft “Good night.” 

Josie didn’t trust her voice enough to respond. 

‘She’s just being friendly. She’s just being friendly. She’s just being friendly.’ Josie repeated to herself. Eventually, she was able to relax into Hope’s arms, placing her hand over the other girl’s. 

She fell asleep with Hope’s thumb stroking back and forth on her stomach, and her gentle breathing ghosting her neck. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope was the first to wake the next morning, and as reluctant as she was to untangle herself from the brunette, she knew that they had very little time before class started. She slowly slid out from behind the younger witch, and saw her stir slightly, eyebrows knitting together in sleepy frustration and her lower lip jutting out in a pout. 

“Hopeyyyyy” She whined, still mostly asleep. Hope smiled down at her, brushing her hair out of her face. 

“Jo, it’s time to get up. We have class. Let’s go get some breakfast.” Hope whispered sweetly. 

“Nooooooo” The sleepy Josie protested. Hope grabbed her hands and pulled her into a sitting position. “Yessssssss” she replied, teasingly. 

The girls got up and started to get ready, Hope using a quick spell to summon her toothbrush from her room. The rest, Josie let her borrow. 

Hope made her way to Josie’s closet while Josie finished up her makeup. She grabbed a school uniform as well as one of the girl’s hoodies, which she pulled over her head, noticing how it still smelled distinctly like the younger girl. 

Josie exited the bathroom, and Hope couldn’t help but notice the blush that spread across her cheeks when she saw Hope in her sweatshirt. 

“Sorry, is it okay if I borrow this?” Hope asked, quickly. Josie just nodded vigorously. Hope gave her a strange look and a slight chuckle. 

Why was the girl acting so weird? Maybe Hope came on too strong last night. Maybe she was weirded out by Hope’s subtle advances and now she was uncomfortable. Hope had to remind herself once again that Josie didn’t like her like that. She needed to tone it down. 

‘Toning it down’ lasted all of two minutes, when Hope found herself dragging Josie by the hand to get to breakfast on time. Josie caught up with Hope, but now, rather than dragging her, Hope and Josie were just holding hands as they walked down the hall. Neither of them made a move to drop the others’ hand, so they just....kept walking. 

When they arrived at the dining hall, Lizzie intercepted them at the entrance. She gave a pointed look at their joined hands, and asked bluntly, “So, did you two hook up last night?”

Hope’s mouth fell open wordlessly, and she glanced at Josie, who had turned beet red and was admonishing her sister with her eyes. “What?” Lizzie asked innocently. “It’s not like we didn’t all see it coming.” 

After a few moments of awkward silence, Josie whispered angrily, “No, Lizzie, we did NOT hook up last night. Why would you think that?” willing her sister to take back what she said and forget about it. 

Instead, Lizzie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and looked at the girls like they were crazy. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. You’ve been looking at each other like that since middle school. It’s about time one of you does something about it.” She raises her eyebrows suggestively and walks off. 

Somewhere in the midst of that awkward exchange, the two of them had dropped hands. Once again, they started making their way into the dining hall, grabbing bagels as they passed the serving stations, then finding a spot across from each other at a table. 

“Look, I’m sorry about Lizzie.” Josie began. “Sometimes she just says things like that and everyone knows it’s not true, but she-” Hope cuts her off. 

“Wait, so you don’t-”

“Nononono, it’s not that,” Josie assures her. “I just know that you’re straight and you have this whole thing with Landon, and-”

“My ‘thing’ with Landon wasn’t even a real ‘thing’, and I don’t know how you got the idea that l’m straight, but- wait, so you do? Like me?” Hope blurted out, all at once. 

Josie just gave her a small, slightly awkward smile and shrugged. 

Hope’s heart leaped in her chest, and she couldn’t stop the huge smile she felt spreading across her face, as she looked down at the table bashfully. She finally reached across the table and interlaced her fingers with Josie’s. 

“Well,” Hope said, “That’s good to know.”


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, the girls reluctantly parted ways for class. 

There were many stolen glances and shared smiles throughout school, but the girls just wanted to be back together. 

Josie spent her day freaking out, debating whether or not she might actually have a shot with Hope. 

Hope wasn’t with Landon. Hope wasn’t straight. And now, for a second time, Hope has unmistakably smiled when Josie admitted to crushing on her. 

But that doesn’t necessarily mean anything, right? 

Maybe Hope was just smiling because she felt awkward about all of this. Hope was probably acting completely normal and friendly, Josie was just projecting all of this ambiguous more-than-friends stuff onto her because she wanted it so badly. 

That had to be it. Josie needed to be more careful. She couldn’t let herself get so delusional about things like this. Hope was her friend and could never become anything more. She needed to get her head on straight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Hope spent the entire day over-the-moon. Josie liked her. Josie. Liked. Her. 

When her and Alaric were meeting that morning, as they usually did on days that they didn’t train together, he seemed to notice that something was up. 

“You seem awfully cheery today.” He observed. “What’s going on?”

“What do you mean what’s going on? Nothing’s going on. Why would something be going on? I’m not acting weird. This is my normal amount of cheeriness.” Hope rambled, doing a terrible job at deflecting. 

Alaric leaned back in his chair, raising a suspicious eyebrow and smirking slightly, but ultimately dropping the subject. 

After their classes ended, Hope approached Josie in the hallway. “Would you want to do a movie night with me tonight?” Hope blurted out. 

Josie’s heart leaped, and she had to remind herself for the millionth time that it wasn’t like that. 

“Yeah, sure.” Josie agreed. 

“Okay! Cool! Perfect! Great!” Hope said, blushing at her own extremely enthusiastic response. Josie couldn’t help but smile, Hope was just so adorable. 

“Meet me in my room after dinner.” Hope added on. 

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” Josie said, trying to hide just how excited she was to spend more time with Hope. 

“Okay.” Hope said, her brows furrowing slightly like she was trying to make a decision, then pressing a quick kiss to Josie’s cheek. “Bye.”

Josie just stood there as Hope walked away, a smile spreading across her face and bringing her hand to her face where Hope had kissed her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Josie arrived at her room that night, Hope already had her laptop set up with Netflix ready to go, and both girls had changed into their pajamas. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Hope asked as the girls sat on her bed. 

“I’m fine with anything.” Josie replied. “Surprise me.” Hope pondered it for a minute, then settled on The Mummy.

“It feels appropriate considering what happened last weekend.” Hope joked. They settled next to each other on the bed, Josie’s head on Hope’s shoulder so she had a clearer view of the laptop that was resting on Hope’s stomach. 

Hope was enjoying the movie so far, though she couldn’t help but notice the way Josie jumped and flinched at certain scenes. At one particularly gruesome scene, Josie inhaled sharply and buried her face in Hope’s neck. Hope wrapped one arm around the brunette and stroked her hair gently with her other hand. 

“Hey.” Hope whispered gently, “Do you want to watch something else?” She felt Josie nod against her. She exited out of the movie and moved the laptop onto the bedside table next to her, then moved her head back slightly so that she could see Josie’s face. She cupped her face, brushing her thumb back and forth on Josie’s jawline. “Are you okay?”

Josie nodded slightly. “Do you want to go get some snacks?” Hope followed up. Josie’s face broke into a smile. 

“Yeah.” The two of them clambered out of bed and slipped their shoes on, making their way down to the school’s kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josie saw Hope make her way to the pantry to grab candy and popcorn, and decided to check the fridge for cookie dough. She decided on sugar cookies and grabbed a roll of Pillsbury dough. 

She grabbed a knife and a baking sheet, and carefully sliced off 10 disks of dough, spacing them out on the tray and putting it in the oven. 

Hope dumped an armful of candy and popcorn on the counter and made her way over to Josie, who was sitting on the island, waiting for the cookies to bake. Josie felt Hope place her hands on her knees, then gently move them apart so she could stand closer to the girl. Hope smiled at her, and she realized that she was holding her breath. 

“I’m sorry I picked such a scary movie.” Hope whispered. 

“It’s okay. As long as I have you, I’ll always feel safe.” Josie admitted. 

Hope looked down and blushed, then brought her eyes back up to meet Josie’s. She took one final step towards Josie, sliding her hands from her knees to the tops of her thighs and placing them on her waist. Her breath hitched at Hope’s touch. Hope leaned towards her, so close that Josie felt her breath on her lips. Their noses brushed together, and Josie was just about to close the distance between them when she heard, “OH MY GOD, I KNEW IT!”

The girls jumped apart and whipped around to see Lizzie standing in the doorway with a huge grin on her face. 

“Lizzieeeeeeee” Josie groaned, cursing her sister for interrupting the moment she’d been waiting for since she was 14. 

“Sorry. Sorry! I’m leaving now! Continue!” Lizzie yelled over her shoulder as she ran from the kitchen. 

Josie looked back to Hope, who looked at the floor giggling and blushing. She looked back to Hope, and the girls just started laughing hysterically. 

They heard a high pitched beeping behind them, and Josie pulled the cookies out of the oven. 

“Cookies!” Hope exclaimed. “Ohhhh my god you’re amazing!” Josie just smiled to herself at Hope’s excitement as she transferred the cookies onto a plate. Josie heard rummaging behind her, then turned to see Hope holding a container of frosting and a shaker of sprinkles. Josie stepped aside to let Hope decorate the cookies, and went to examine the other snacks that Hope had gathered. She heard giggling come from behind her, and turned to see Hope, face lit up like a 5 year old’s on Christmas morning, shaking sprinkles onto a cookie. Josie watched the adorable scene unfold for a moment, then crossed the kitchen to Hope. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl’s waist from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. 

“I love seeing you laugh like this, Hope.” Josie murmured into her ear, pressing a lingering kiss to Hope’s neck. The tribrid blushed furiously, biting her lower lip. 

“The cookies are ready.” Hope awkwardly blurted out. Josie couldn’t help but feel like she had accomplished something huge, seeing Hope so flustered. 

“Back to your room?” Josie asked, using an ever-so-slightly suggestive tone that made Hope squirm. 

“Yeah. My room.”


	4. Chapter 4

Hope decided that she would let Josie pick the movie this time, and the younger girl settled on some cheesy rom-com from the 90’s that Hope had never heard of. 

Since they had snacks this time around, they opted to sit up, leaning against the headboard of Hope’s bed. 

Hope was thoroughly enjoying the cookies she had decorated, and was about to bite into the very last one when Josie snatched it from her hand. 

“Hey! What the fuck was that? Give me my cookie!” Hope shouted playfully. 

“No, actually, I think I’m gonna keep this one for myself.” Josie replied, then took a teasingly slow bite of it, raising her eyebrows at Hope, daring her to challenge her. 

Hope made a grab for the cookie, but Josie managed to pull it just out of her grasp. Hope jumped on top of Josie, reaching desperately for the sweet treat, when Josie swiped a finger through the icing, then proceeded to shove the rest of the cookie into her mouth. 

She let out an exaggerated moan and declared, “Delicious!”

Hope crossed her arms and made a pouty face as Josie swallowed the cookie. 

“Ohh look! There’s still some left!” Josie exclaimed, pretending she had just discovered the dollop of icing of her finger. She smirked at Hope, then smeared the icing onto her lip. 

Oh. 

Hope, conveniently, was already straddling the younger girl, not an intentional move, just a byproduct of her scramble to reclaim her cookie. Not that she was complaining. 

“You’re the worst.” Hope declared, clearly not meaning a word of it. 

“No, you are.” Josie replied in the same teasing tone. Hope was leaning forwards slowly, her fingers interlocking with Josie’s, pinning her hands to the headboard. 

“You’re the one who stole the last cookie, you-”  
The words died on her lips as they met Josie’s. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, both literally and figuratively. Hope ran her tongue along Josie’s bottom lip, tasting the frosting there. While the frosting was pleasant, it didn’t hold a candle to the moan it elicited from Josie.

Hope pulled back from Josie and muttered a quick “Nullum visa laris”, soundproofing the room. Hope quickly reclaimed the brunette’s lips, kissing her much harder than before. Josie’s hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Hope looped her arms around Josie’s neck, then rolled her hips into Josie’s. 

“Fuck, Hope.” Josie whispered breathlessly, letting her head fall back. Hope seized the opportunity to connect her lips with the underside of Josie’s jaw, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down to her collarbone. Hope placed a hand tentatively on Josie’s chest, then brought her mouth up to the brunette’s ear. 

“Is this okay?” she mumbled. 

“Yeah.” Josie whispered. Hope dipped her head back down to Josie’s pulse point, grazing it with her teeth then sucking a red mark into the sensitive skin. She was obsessed with the breathy little noises Josie was making, and felt beyond lucky that she was the one responsible. 

She continued to mark Josie’s neck while she let her hand skim below Josie’s shirt, raking her nails up her stomach then letting it settle, cupping her breast, thankful that Josie had opted not to wear a bra with her pajamas. She grazed Josie’s nipple with her thumb, and heard a loud moan escape her. She pulled at the hem of Josie’s shirt with her other hand, and whispered, “Can I take this off?”

“Please.” Josie responded, her voice low and husky and impossibly sexy. Hope all but tore her shirt off of her, then felt her own being lifted over her head. She grabbed Josie by the waist and dragged her down the bed so that she could lay her down properly, then descended on top of her, her knee pressed between Josie’s legs. Even through her shorts, she could feel her wetness. Hope could feel her eyes flashing yellow as her wolf crept in, and she simply hovered over Josie for a moment, taking her in. 

She was panting hard, her chest heaving, her pupils were completely blown, and her hair was tousled and messy. Hope thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She kissed Josie gently, much too soft and chaste for what they had been doing. 

“Touch me, Hope. Please.” Josie nearly begged, the desperation in her voice driving Hope absolutely crazy. 

“I’ve never... I don’t know how to, I mean...with a girl-” Hope admitted, blushing. 

“Babe, you are a girl.” Josie chuckled. “Just do whatever you would like.” Hope gave her a hesitant look. 

“It’s not like you’re gonna disappoint me. Besides, you’re amazing at everything you try.” Josie assured her. 

Hope smiled shyly, then reclaimed Josie’s lips, tentatively at first, then harder, more self-assured. She began trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down Josie’s neck, her chest, her stomach, then paused when she reached Josie’s waistband. She hooked her fingers into the girl’s shorts, then looked to her for consent before pulling them down her legs, panties along with them. 

She resumed her trail of kisses at Josie’s knee, then slowly made her way up to Josie’s inner thigh. She could feel her own wetness growing in anticipation of tasting Josie. She dipped her head forward, but paused just centimeters from Josie. 

“You’re such a fucking tease.” Josie mumbled playfully, then buried her hands in Hope’s hair and guided her head down to where she needed Hope the most. 

Hope latched her lips onto Josie’s clit, sucking on it gently then grazing it with her teeth. She heard Josie’s breathing speed up and become shakier, so she could only assume she was doing something right. 

She alternates between swirling her tongue around Josie’s clit and sucking on it, and she can feel Josie tensing and arching up into her. 

“I need you inside of me.” Josie mumbled, panting breathily. Hope slipped one finger in easily, so she added another. She pumped them in and out, curling upwards and matching the rhythm of Josie’s bucking hips. 

“Fuck, Hope. More. Please.” Josie moaned, head thrown back and clutching desperately at the bedsheets. Hope slipped another finger in and pumped her hand relentlessly into Josie. The girl’s moans were becoming louder and more high-pitched, her walls tightening around Hope’s fingers. 

“Hope, I’m so close. Fuck, oh, Hope-” She came all over the girl’s fingers, hips still bucking as she pulled them out. She watched as the redhead brought her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean, then dipped back down to Josie’s center, licking all the way up, getting every last drop of the sweet liquid. She clambered back on top of Josie, kissing her languidly. Josie hummed into her mouth at the taste of herself. Hope pulled back, tracing circles lazily on Josie’s chest. 

“Was that okay?” She asked softly. 

“That was amazing, babe.” Josie reassured her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear and cupping her jaw softly. She placed a lingering kiss on Hope’s lips, then pulled back and grinned mischievously. 

“Okay, my turn!” She declared, taking Hope by the shoulders and flipping them so that she was pinned onto the bed before the tribrid could even react. 

“Can I?” The young witch asked, tugging on Hope’s shorts. 

Hope nodded frantically, not able to formulate words. Josie Saltzman, the girl she had been pining after for nearly three years, was on top of her, was taking off her shorts, was kissing her like she never wanted to stop. She felt a finger run up her slit, and let her legs spread apart as Josie began rubbing quick circles around her clit. It was clear that Josie knew what she was doing because- oh, fuck, so much for tribrid stamina. Hope came with an embarrassingly loud moan, before Josie had even entered her. She felt a deep blush spreading across her face, and saw Josie smirking above her. 

“Stop itttttt!” She exclaimed, smacking the other girl playfully. “It’s not my fault you’re so sexy!”

“You think I’m sexy?” Josie blurted out, now blushing just as much as Hope. 

“I think you’re the sexiest person I’ve ever met.” Hope admitted, not breaking eye contact. Josie just kissed her in response, rolling off of her and nuzzling her head into Hope’s neck. Hope nudged her gently onto her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, spooning her just like she had the night before, though this time, a lot more naked. She held Josie in her arms as they dozed off, and Hope couldn’t help but think that this girl might be her one, epic love.


	5. Chapter 5

When Hope awoke the next morning, she was still wrapped around the brunette, pressed against her back, legs tangled together. She glanced at the clock, realizing that she had to get going if she was going to make it to training with Dr. Saltzman on time. She planted one last lingering kiss on Josie’s neck, then untangled their legs and slipped out of bed begrudgingly. She slipped into some workout clothes and pulled her hair into a quick ponytail, noticing gratefully that Josie hadn’t left any marks. She didn’t know if she’d be able to handle explaining that to the younger girl’s father during training. 

Hope decided that she didn’t want to risk Josie panicking over her absence when she woke up, and it was getting fairly close to breakfast anyway, so Hope decided to wake her. 

“Good morning, babe.” Hope whispered, stroking Josie’s face lovingly, brushing loose strands of hair away. Josie stirred slightly, her face contorting into a pout at being woken up, but quickly morphing into a smile when she realized that Hope had been the one to wake her. 

“Hey, I’ve got to get to training with your dad, but I’ll see you in class, okay?” She said softly, pecking Josie on the lips. Josie smiled and hummed sleepily into her lips. “Oh dear god, and cover up those hickies.” Hope remarked, noticing the angry red marks she had left scattered across the girl’s neck and chest. 

Alaric and Hope met by the lake as usual, working on Hope’s kickboxing skills. 

Hope heard footsteps in the woods behind her, and quickly whipped around to see who they belonged to, on high alert from the recent string of monster attacks. She quickly let her guard down when she saw Josie emerge, holding a styrofoam cup. The redhead jogged over to meet her, and Josie offered the drink to her. 

“Peanut butter protein shake. Your favorite.” Josie said with a small smile. 

“That’s so sweet of you, thanks babe!” Hope exclaimed, taking a grateful sip. Training with Dr. Saltzman always took a lot out of her (even though he was, as Hope constantly reminded him, old and human).

“See you in class, okay?” Josie said, grabbing Hope’s hand briefly and swinging it before walking away, keeping their fingers connected until the girls were too far away to reach each other anymore. 

Hope bounded back towards the wooden platform that her and Alaric trained on, and was met with a raised eyebrow from her headmaster. 

“Did you just call my daughter ‘babe’?” he asked, resuming their combat. 

“What? No!” Hope exclaimed, turning a vibrant shade of red and hitting her sparring partner noticeably harder than usual. 

“Maybe. So what if I did?” she asked defensively. Alaric smirked to himself. 

“I don’t know, you tell me.” He replied, snarkily. 

“I like her. We’ve been hanging out. Nothing official yet.” Hope remarked, trying to seem nonchalant, but the dreamy smile on her face was betraying her. 

“Well, I’m just glad to hear that you girls are finally getting along. You deserve someone like her in your life, Hope. You’ll be good for each other.” Alaric said, a lot more sappy and genuine than Hope would expect from him. 

Hope just smiled and shook her head, taking a quick sip of her water, walking back towards the school. 

“Oh and Hope?” Ric called after her, “If you hurt her, I’ll kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Hope threw over her shoulder, already disappearing into the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for these ridiculously short chapters lol

Josie heard a knock on her door. “Can I come in?” Hope’s voice called from the hallway. Josie felt her heart flutter. 

“Yeah!” Josie called back, sitting up in her bed. 

“Hey! How was your day?” Hope asked, sitting beside Josie. 

“My day? It was, uh, it was good! Yeah, thanks for asking!” Josie wasn’t used to having people check up on her like that. It was nice to know that someone was interested in how she was doing for a change. 

“What about you, how was your day?”

“Mine was good too! I really missed you, though.” Hope blurted out. A blush crept across her cheeks and she looked genuinely horrified at her own words. 

“Sorry. Was that weird? That was weird. I just saw you this morning, and-” 

Josie giggled in spite of herself. It was adorable to see how flustered the older girl had become because of her. 

“Hope.” Josie cupped her jaw, tilting her head so that the redhead met her eyes. “I missed you too.” She said with a reassuring smile. 

She noticed the way that Hope’s eyes drifted down to her lips, and dipped her head down to kiss her. She felt butterflies erupt in her stomach, filling her chest, warmth spreading through her body until she felt like she was going to burst. But then, she felt the gentle pressure of a hand on her shoulder, and realized that Hope was pushing her away. 

Her stomach dropped. How could she have been so stupid? Her and Hope were friends and nothing more. Hope must have regretted hooking up the night before, and that was what she had come to talk about. She had just completely misread the situation, hadn’t she?

“Oh my god, Hope, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-” Her ramble was cut off by the soft press of lips to hers. Hope pulled back and gently brushed a strand of hair behind Josie’s ear. So wait, was she mad, or...?

“Jo, calm down. I just wanted to talk about last night before we got...wrapped up in things again.” Hope explained, smirking slightly to herself at the mention of the previous night’s activities. 

“Do you regret last night?” Josie blurted out, bracing herself for the answer. 

“Not at all.” Hope replied, sincerity in her eyes. “I like you, Josie. A lot. So I want to make sure I get this right. You deserve all of the love and care and respect in the world. I don’t want you to feel like this is about the sex.”

“The sex was pretty great, though.” Josie teased, placing a hand dangerously high on Hope’s inner thigh. This time, it was Hope who leaned in, capturing Josie’s lips. And there were those butterflies again, enough to make Josie feel as though she might float away at any moment. She didn’t think the butterflies would ever disappear with Hope. 

She felt another shove from Hope, but this time, it was a push to lie down on her bed. Hope lowered herself on top of the brunette, and joined their lips again. The kiss didn’t last long, because despite the girls’ best attempts, they were simply smiling too wide to keep going. 

“Do you wanna be my girlfriend?” Hope asked, using a tone that was unusually soft and shy for the girl. 

“I would be honored.”


End file.
